Stolen
by logane616
Summary: Kevin just turned 13. All his siblings have grown up and moved out. But when his family comes over for Thanksgiving lunch, he eavesdrops on a conversation between his mother and 26-year-old Jonah. The time agency has been put on emergency lockdown, and a new villain wants to steal Kevin away. With the help of JB Kevin, Jonah, Katherine, and Jordan must time travel one more time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kevin flew down the stairs to where his mom was making breakfast.

"There's a 94.24% chance that Jonah and Andrea will come over today!" he told her.

Mom smiled. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"94.24% sure. They have to come anyhow. It's thanksgiving."

She smiled again and set a bowl of corn flakes on the table. "Eat your breakfast."

Kevin sat down and began devouring his cereal. He had turned 13 just yesterday. He was smart enough to have skipped all of middle school, and would've skipped high school, too, but Mom said that if he skipped over too many pieces of life when you're young then you won't have anything to do when you're older.

He had just finished his cereal when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," he said.

He opened the door to see exactly what he wanted: Jonah and Andrea. They were 26 now, and had gotten married 5 years ago. Before he could stop himself, Kevin threw his arms around Jonah.

"Hey, there," said Jonah, hugging him back.

"Hey," replied Kevin, letting go of him.

He stepped aside so they could come in. Mom saw them and pulled them both into another hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Skidmore," said Andrea.

"Hello, Andrea," greeted Mom.

Mom let them go and Jonah checked his watch. "Chip called me," he told her. "Said they would be here in an hour or so."

"That's good. You brought the potatoes, right?"

"Yeah. I'll go get them."

Kevin watched Jonah walked back to Ford and pulled a giant bag of spuds out of the bed.

"Kevin, could you go get the turkey out of the freezer?" asked Mom.

"Sure," he answered.

He walked into the garage and grabbed the turkey out of the cooler. He was about to go back into the kitchen when he heard Jonah whispering to Mom.

"Mom, JB just contacted me," he said. "He's in the twenty-first century again. He needs help, but he won't tell me why."

Mom scowled. This surprised Kevin. She never got mad. And who was JB? Of course he was in the twenty-first century. Kevin crawled into the laundry room to get a better view.

"I thought he said that the time agency outlawed time travel," said Mom.

"They did," replied Jonah. "But he's broken rules before."

"I still can't believe that he breaks his own laws. It's not right."

"I'd be dead if it wasn't for him breaking laws."

"You might be dead if he breaks anymore!" They realized that they had raised their voices to a scream.

"Let's just try to have a happy, normal Thanksgiving, and if he shows up you can help him," whispered Mom.

"Okay," said Jonah. He went back into the living room with Andrea.

Kevin shifted his legs and Mom heard him.

"What—Kevin!" she screamed. "How much did you hear?"

"JB. Time agency. Jonah being dead," he blurted.

Mom wore a scared look on her face. "I always knew this day was coming," she said.

"What?" said Kevin. "What day?"

"Well, the thing is…" she muttered. "time travel is real."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you sure?" asked Kevin. "I mean, I'm all for time travel—it sounds awesome, but it seems improbable because of the way time flows. You would have to go above the speed of light, and Tachyons are only theoretical."

Jonah came into the kitchen. "Did you _tell_ him?" he asked, incredulously.

"I had to," said Mom. "He heard us talking."

Jonah sighed. "I knew that this was going to happen eventually." He looked at Kevin. "Come with me," he ordered.

They walked upstairs into Kevin's room, which used to be Jonah and Jordan's. Jonah shut the door, then plopped down on the bed.

"Sit," he said. Kevin did.

"So you heard everything?" he asked Kevin.

"Yeah," answered Kevin.

Jonah was silent for a moment. "Time travel is…frustrating, in a way," he started. Then Jonah told him about how he and Chip had both gotten mysterious letters about being one of the missing. He told Kevin about Gary and Hodge trying to kidnap them and take them to the future. He told him about all the kids he and Katherine had rescued, and how they were all famous kids from the past. Jonah told him every detail about their adventures, and the Christmas party after all the kids had gone back. Finally, he told Kevin about the Elucidator.

He pulled the Elucidator out of his pocket. It looked like an average USB stick.

" _That_ takes you through time?" Kevin mocked.

Jonah smiled. "Elucidator," he said, "show us what Mom is doing right now."

Instantly a video projection appeared on the wall. It was so high detail that Kevin hopped of the bed and walked up to the screen, reaching out his hand to touch the video self of Mom. When he touched the wall instead, he sat back down on the bed.

"You're taking this much better than I did at first," said Jonah.

Kevin shrugged. "I've studied this kind of stuff before. But it's never been real when I did that." Then his face lit up. "Am _I_ ever going to travel through time?" he asked.

Jonah frowned. "I don't know," he said. "If you ever do, it means that something's gone wrong, so I hope not."

Kevin's face lost its light. "I suppose that's to be expected," he said.

"Actually, I don't think you'd want to. It's kind of scary."

Suddenly, Jonah's Elucidator beeped. Large red words appeared in the air in front of them. CHIP AND KATHERINE HAVE ARRIVED, glowed the Elucidator. Jonah stuffed it into his pocket. "I have to go talk to Chip," he said. "Oh, and don't tell Mom about the Elucidator, please."

Kevin nodded as Jonah walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were just pranking him. Time travel couldn't possibly exist. But then, in the distant future they might have time travel. And if they time traveled to this century, then technically, we would have time travel too, but it would be secret.

Kevin had known that he was adopted ever since he was 5 years old. He had been about halfway through middle school then. He had tried preschool once, but there had been too much singing and incorrect grammar and not enough algebra that he quit.

 _I'm going mad,_ thought Kevin. _Or maybe Jonah and Mom are._ But he had seen the Elucidator. It had displayed a pristine image of Mom right in front of his face. You couldn't fake that.

Kevin heard Jonah open the door and let Katherine, Chip, and little Amy in. There were happy greetings and shouts of "How's it been?" But Kevin was angry. He was sure Jonah had left out something important. He just couldn't be sure what…

Then there was Chip and Katherine. He would have some words to share with them. How could they have kept this from him for so long?

Kevin counted to ten before standing up. That usually helped when he was angry. He opened his bedroom door and sulked down the stairs. Jonah was telling Chip and Katherine that Kevin knew now. Katherine glanced at Kevin with a worried look on her face.

When Amy saw Kevin she ran up to him and hugged his legs, giggling with delight. "Hey there, little girl," he greeted her. She was 3 years old, and had been adopted by Chip and Katherine when she was a baby. She absolutely _adored_ Kevin.

Katherine whispered something into Jonah's ear. Kevin couldn't hear everything, but he caught the words: _Didn't tell him…Second Chance…third dimension…worst enemy._ The words didn't make any sense. Other than _'didn't tell him'_ of course. He got that. He didn't like it, but he got it. Katherine pulled a smartphone out of her pocket, but he had a feeling that it was an Elucidator. She clicked a button and typed something, then Kevin heard a whooshing sound, like when you send a text message. After a few moments she scowled. "Why isn't he answering?" she muttered.

"You mean JB?" asked Jonah. "His Elucidator's trash."

"Why couldn't he just get a new one?" asked Katherine.

"He's in the twenty-first century now. We set up a rendezvous in case something like this ever happened. He should be at the time cave soon, then I'll go get him."

"Why couldn't you just teleport to him?"

"The time agency would be able to track me then. I would be arrested. They outlawed time travel, remember?"

Katherine groaned. "Right."

"And JB contacted me before he left the future," explained Jonah. "He told me that the time agency went on emergency lockdown. I'm not sure what an emergency lockdown is like for the time agency, but I'm guessing something pretty bad must've happened."

Kevin had been silent for the entire conversation. Amy was still hugging his legs, and looked like she could've stayed there forever.

"Who's JB?" he asked.

"He's a time officer," replied Jonah.

Kevin nodded and pretended to know what this meant.

Jonah's Elucidator buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and clicked a button on it before putting it back in. "I'll be back," he said. Jonah left the house and jumped into his Ford. Kevin watched as he pulled out of the driveway.

Katherine and Andrea were talking on the couch. Chip was outside pulling two fifty pound bags of potatoes out of the backseat of his car.

Kevin thought about Gary and Mikhail. They were his best friends, but Jonah had told him about how they were evil and stole kids out of time when they had been adults. They had been second-most-wanted. Jonah didn't tell him who was first. But Kevin was pretty sure he knew who.


End file.
